


File #351 [REDACTED]

by BloodSeiryu



Series: Black Hat Organization Files [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gore, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Violence, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSeiryu/pseuds/BloodSeiryu
Summary: [Redacted] is one of the few known half breeds. Half human, half eldritch. It was unknown, the extent of [Redacted] power until she slaughtered a group of children when she was in primary school. Her mother, not knowing what to do, kept her locked within the basement of their house. This was [Redacted] new life until she was about twelve years of age. A sharply dressed man showed up at her and her mother's doorstep one day and introduced himself as the answer to her mother's prayers. He was the owner of a facility, a medical facility that specialized in the treatment and removal of demonic beings and entities. He assured that he could remove the eldritch side of her daughter, leaving her completely human.Unfortunately, said medical treatment facility was not what was advertised. It was actually a governmental facility used to train super weapons for a secret branch of the government. The goal was to make [Redacted] a full eldritch and make her into a super weapon. She managed to escpae before that could happen and now her life is staying one step ahead of her captors, trying to make it on the outside as a normal human, while also trying to get a grip on her powers.





	1. Chapter 1

The S.O.W building was quite an average looking structure. Considering it housed all the encrypted data and research facilities for military grade weaponry stationed overseas, one would think that the government would fund a more extravagant and intimidating facility. Initial security was simply a barbed wire fence and a guard post stationed at the southeast end. Though, that could very well have been the genius of it all. Unassuming exterior advertising an unassuming interior.

The third glowing red number of a digital clock clicked forward, displaying the time of one thirty-four in the morning. A risque magazine lay open on the miniature desk located within the exterior guard post, it’s owner obviously in the middle of perusing the many articles and pictures that lay within. A nearby chair, oblivious to its surroundings, is void of any occupants; its gentle movement being the only indicator that whoever had been sitting there had only recently vacated. Violent hues of crimson, spread out like some sort of hideous Rorschach test, decorated the cushions, hinting that the departure had not been voluntary. 

A lone figure was currently sprinting toward the main security building, the still secured front security gate giving no indicator that anyone had passed onto the premises. Their black clothing and the cover of darkness did wonders for their stealth, however, their unnatural silence certainly aided the most in their infiltration. Feet impacted into the hard earth, but it was as if the vibrations were devoured by the surrounding shadows.

Making it to the side of the building, the mysterious figure pressed their body up against the cold cement. Despite the sprint over a grand distance, a voluptuous chest barely moved with any exertion. Long ringlets of brown hair were tied up and back in order to keep the offending article from distracting or obscuring her limited vision. One cerulean coloured iris shifted back and forth, a minor head tilt as if the owner was listening for something specific. The chirping of male crickets as they scrapped two gangly limbs together, the gentle caress of nature as it whipped through her hair...and the steady breathing of an internal security guard as he watched some ridiculous television show.

A low whistle caressed her lips, the echo slightly muffled by the face mask covering her mouth, but the intended signal was well received. She watched as her shadow slowly peeled away from her body and retreated ahead of her. The concentration of darkness hugged the ground as it ventured along the side of the building and towards the front. Slithering up the front steps, its lack of mass allowed it to slip easily under the glass security doors without triggering any sort of alarm. Sensing a living presence nearby, the now sentient entity went on the attack, sliding like liquid across the polished floor to loop around the front desk where the security monitors and computers were situated. 

There was a low hum, a deep vibration. Then there was complete silence. 

A beat in time passed before the disembodied shadow slithered back around the large desk, making its way back toward the double glass security doors. Instead of escaping back outside however, it made a detour to the security console perched on the nearby wall. The entity climbed the wall effortlessly and disappeared into the volatile workings of the control panel. Electrical sparks soon began bleeding from the console, dripping down to the pristine floor and decorating the surface with hues of white and blue. A soft click soon echoed within the front lobby and signaled the release mechanism for both the doors and the alarm system.

Hearing a faint click coming from the direction of the building's entrance, the stealthy trespasser sprinted forward. Using a forearm, she thrust open one of the doors before standing stoically still and quickly taking in her surroundings. Sensing no upset, the lady in black quickly made her way to the backside of the front desk. Paying no mind to the puddle of blood that decorated the unoccupied chair, she leaned forward and observed the visual readout of the security cameras.

As her focus was elsewhere, she didn’t notice the shadow retreat from the security console and make its way to where she was currently standing. Instead of re-establishing itself as her shadow however, the dark mass propelled itself upwards and began reshaping itself. Like how a child would maneuver playdough or an artist would manipulate clay, a small shadow creature soon formed and took roost upon its master's shoulder. It was small, no bigger than a kitten, with claws that almost looked like talons on both the front and hind legs. Horns protruded from its perfectly circular head, large glowing eye sockets the only real discerning facial feature. Unlike its comparison, it advertised as something far less than cuddly.

The mysterious woman, however, was not unnerved by her new companion. She was content to let it sit upon her shoulder as she calculated their next move. The current mission was to locate and obtain sensitive weaponry data on all the current distributed weapons from overseas. Locations, launch codes, blueprints, etc. All of this would be downloaded, decoded and then sold to the highest bidder during her bi-weekly auction that she hosted deep in the bowels of Dark Web. Said auction was to take place in a couple of hours so she knew she had to work fast.

From the camera’s perspective, there were a few guards patrolling the hallways, however she knew that more would be hidden just out of sight. She also knew that there would be extreme security measures setup once she got through the first security door on the fifth floor. Fortunately, through a fellow hacker that also set up his business deals within the Dark Web, she had been able to acquire the building’s blueprints and security plans ahead of time. The information cost her a hefty chunk of her finances, but she knew this current heist would more than make up for it so she wasn’t concerned in the slightest when she made the exchange nor was she concerned now.

Going over her plans in her head once more, she nodded to herself before reaching down and opening one of the leather pouches that were connected to a belt that sat across her hips. Curling her fingers around an unassuming flash drive, she swiftly removed the device and quickly inserted it into the security mainframe at the front desk. A single keystroke was all she needed for the program she designed to take effect. All cameras would be corrupted and all level one through four security protocols would be overridden. Unfortunately, because of time constraints, she had been unable to work level five security into the program, but she had other ways of dealing with those roadblocks. Removing the flash drive, a sharp whistle rang out before she sprinted off towards the main lobby elevators. The shadow creature that had been on her shoulder, took note of the noise and quickly took its place back as their master's shadow.

* * *

Smoke bombs were one of the most basic mechanical devices. Basically, all one needed was some sort of canister, an oxidizer, some fuel, and a moderator. Granted, the ones that were currently being thrown down the short hallway were slightly more advanced with their spherical, metal casing and a mechanical device inside that would ignite the chemical reaction with a press of a button. Either way, the smoke that was expelled was thick and heavy, creating a decent enough cover for a swift yet deadly attack. 

Taking out the two guards that were situated nearby were complete beginner level execution. Using her increased stealth and mobility, the woman heaved herself upon one of the soldiers before snapping his delicate neck, severing the connection that kept involuntary functions like breathing operating. With inhuman strength and speed, the second soldier was dispatched with a toss against the concrete floor and a dual stab to his cranium through his eye sockets.

Heavy breathing tore along the woman’s throat as she stared down at her recent victim. His mouth was agape with silent horror, blood from his wounds seeping along his scarred skin to pool along the floor beneath his head. What stories could those scars tell if they could speak? That was her singular thought before hurried footsteps brought her attention back to her current situation.

Quickly maneuvering herself around a corner, one of the knives that had been used to stab the previous guard was now being held securely and positioned to be used once more. In the span of a breath, the blade went into a muscular knee joint. The sound of flesh and fabric being torn was overpowered by the echo of the guard’s scream of agonizing pain. The scream was short lived though as the knife was ripped free and then used to slash a gash along the throat muscles, the vocal cords effectively severed

With the immediate threats neutralized, it was time to get to the heart of the mission. There was a singular door at the end of the hallway. Walking towards the mass of steel, a cerulean orb tracked the lone security camera swaying back and forth, an electronic metronome. More guards would be coming soon, though her body language said that she was neither afraid nor worried about such proceedings. 

Giving a short low whistle, the woman’s shadow scurried forward along the floor, bypassing the growing pools of blood, and dove into the security console next to the giant double steel doors. Meanwhile, bloodstained hands opened up two other leather pouches and began rummaging inside. They soon emerged with a collection of small cylindrical metallic looking buttons. These devices would be paramount to getting through the next obstacles. They rattled in her hands as her shadow worked its magic. The woman’s muscles contracted in anticipation, one eye focused, the other hidden behind eternal darkness.

An ocean of blue grew wide as the light of crimson was snuffed out. Green was drawn from the dark depths and shone like a beacon on the horizon. Once the doors opened, blackness shot from the manipulated console and took form once more. Its claws collided with the floor, creating a sound that would scrape along human bone and make their jaws clench in pain. Mounted security weaponry began firing upon the intruder, however, since said _ intruder _ was made of an intangible substance, their projectiles were ineffective.

Behind the commotion strolled the true interloper. Her devices were Mechanical Override Mechanisms. Each was tossed and attached to the security weapons, temporarily short circuiting them and allowing entry into their mainframe. A handheld computer then allowed reconfiguration for them to fire upon anything that emitted a high heat aurora.

The trail of captured mechanical soldiers led all the way to the Motherboard, the main computer that held a treasure trove of information that was coveted by the rich and questionable morality. This security console here was of a high mature caliber, so it would require a hand of an experienced hacker this time instead of the hands of mere shadow manipulation.

Using the small handheld computer device, compartments were broken into, wires were reconfigured, and a hackers’ touch caressed the numerical speck that was the electronic waterway. Gunfire soon erupted behind. The resounding echo of the recently acquired bodyguards made the woman smile underneath her face mask. While all this was going on, the shadow companion had once more taken roost on its master’s shoulder. It was clearly unphased by all of this, its expression as blank as the shadows within its manifestation swirling and dancing like the ripples on the surface of a pond. 

Soon, the thick double steel doors released their hold on the secrets they kept within, and the duo stepped inside. A few keystrokes and the doors closed and locked behind them. Pocketing the device, there was now a new challenge ahead: acquiring the desired encrypted data and transferring said data to a secure second server. Child's play for such an experienced hacker, though it was impossible to tell whether time was working with or against them.

The commotion at the barrier between glory and the outside world told the story of Father Time being on the side of righteousness. With an exaggerated eye roll, the main goal was temporarily abandoned and the woman situated herself in the middle of the room. She watched as metal began to melt, an obvious clue that a torch of some kind was being used to penetrate the thick steel that separated her from her would be captors. 

Not again. Never again. 

With another whistle, her shadow once more took its rightful place beneath her. The mysterious woman then reached up and took hold of the darkness that had been concealing her left eye. She waited, counting the heartbeats, the breaths, the seconds before she removed the patch and revealed what was underneath. 

Screams of terror, of pain, of agony, reverberated off the walls of what was to become the tomb of the pathetic soldiers that had decided to intrude on the collection of the treasures this monstrosity held within its claws of hypocrisy and tyranny. Flashes of gunfire reflected off the numerous crimson orbs, though mere human weaponry was not built to combat what was not human. The ripping and tearing of flesh and muscle, causing shivers of pleasure to course down a singular spine, blood and mucus pooling on the floor below a gaping and horrendous jaw. One soldier tried to escape, but was pulled back into the cacophony of death and violence. No one would be spared, for the creature that now stood before them held no mercy, no righteousness. Only depraved notions flowed through the interlacing web of veins that made up the horror that stood before the humans and their God. 

* * *

Throwing open the door to her high rise apartment, a sigh of relief was exhaled. It was known that such a mission was going to be trying on both the mind and body, however, it didn’t make the end result any less strenuous. A black cat stretched his body most languidly, his nap on the rather plush looking sofa having been interrupted by his owners’ return. Said feline looked rather normal except for the piercing red eyes that bore into whoever decided to try and befriend him. Considering his owner’s proclivity towards the unusual or unnatural, this trait was not considered a deal breaker when allowing him to set up his habitat in her home.

Chocolate strands of hair cascaded down a pale nude form. The woman began rummaging for acceptable nighttime apparel as her impressive computer system awoke for business. There were no web cameras allowed when conducting business in her auction house so she could conduct her business naked if she so desired. All that was needed was a valid email address and access to bitcoin transfer.

A smoky grey moral compass didn’t hurt either.

Realistically, the patrons who bid and acquired her merchandise were the high-class villains of the world; to think otherwise would be foolish and dimwitted. This did not bother her, however. Maybe if she had grown up differently, maybe if her life had been served on a different platter she could have done things differently, but it wasn’t and it hadn’t. Finding comfort in a pair of lilac purple boy shorts and a baby blue tank top, the conductor of the upcoming musical number threw herself into her swivel chair, logged in, and waited for the show to begin. 

Username: **54B3R_V1P3R**

Password: ************ **

While username after username flashed on the screen, she waited to see a particular _ face _ in the crowd of letters and numbers. She had been conducting these auctions for years before **he** suddenly appeared in the quarter start of one. This had set off all her alarms, thinking she had been hacked by some governmental agency as she always closed the channels after the auctions start. They then outbid the current amount by quadruple digits, effectively ending the show before it truly could get heated. This had ruffled her feathers even more than the idea that there was a hacker out there far more practiced than her. She loved to watch her puppets dance, to claw at each other's throats for mother’s prize before only one lovely doll remained standing. An all out slaughter like that was never fun to watch. Afterward, she had traced him back to some remote island somewhere, hacked into **his** mainframe and left him a rather _ nice _ message about her auction house etiquette hidden in a virus. He had retaliated with an apology hidden in a virus of his own. A fellow genius if there ever was one. 

Ever since then, his mannerisms had fallen in line with the others, for the most part. He usually sat back and let the bottomfeeders have their fun before laying it all out last minute. You see, when her mysterious bidder wanted a particular item, there was no price tag too large.

Ah~

**P4P3R_H4T**

Fashionably late, as always.

Giving one last twirl in her chair, she input a few keystrokes to put everyone under lock and key and the auction began.

“Alright everyone, you know the drill. Governmental secrets this time. Military grade weaponry, overseas. Launch codes, blueprints, locations. Starting bid will be at fifteen Bitcoin. Go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sure been a while since I've updated. That thing called life got in the way and that thing called mental health decided to be a bitch. I'm on the road to recovery though and inspiration for this series has grabbed me by the waist and suplexed me into the ground!
> 
> Also, I want to preface this by saying, I do not speak german, I do not know anyone who speaks german therefore I only use what I know as a writer to convey a german accent to the best of my abilities. If I offend anyone that was not my intention. If anyone knows of a better more accurate way to portray said accent, please feel free to approach me (:

A low rhythmic snore tumbles from coarse lips in the shrouding darkness. An exhausted body lay within the rumpled sheets and blankets as the lunar planet watches on, almost like an otherworldly guardian. Unfortunately, such a guardian could not protect her child from what was about to unfold. 

Beings in black surrounded the habitat of our notorious hacker and thief, scaling the outer walls and converging on the door to the singular apartment in which she resided in. These entities were soldiers, employers of one Dr. Charles Xander; a doctor who came from the bowels of Germany to lend his expertise to the United States government. His specialty was creatures of an otherworldly sort. Basically harnessing their powers and amplifying them to tremendous scales.

Super soldiers except without the pomp and circumstance of Hollywood. 

With his command, these mindless minions burst through the barriers separating his prey from the outside world. Glass exploded and rained down, their protection nothing more than bits and pieces now, decorating the bedroom and living room floor as the pieces reflected the evil that was seeping in through all the newly created holes and cracks. Her safety was an illusion you see; he would always find her.

Nevertheless, he silently hoped that she would fight back. Oh, how he missed that raw power.

As soon as the windows to her bedroom had been shattered, the sleeping beauty was on high alert. Covers were thrown in an attempt to block and disorient before she lunged into action. Using her bed as a piston, she dove at her would be attackers. While most were preoccupied with her bed covers, she managed to attach herself to the odd man out before effortlessly snapping the creature’s neck. 

Pale feet then scurried across the carpeted floor, tripping over themselves as the body they were attached to hurried down the hallway towards, what she believed to be, her only exit. A sharp pain then resonated along her shoulder as a tranquilizer dart suddenly hung from her pale skin, only to be forcibly torn from the delicate flesh. Another flew threw the air, yet missed, however a third found its home within her other shoulder before this one was also forcibly removed. 

Hands soon started scrambling for purchase, the body they were attached to becoming disoriented. She was not going back. No. She swore to herself that she would die before she would allow herself to be put back in that hellhole. 

More soldiers were waiting in the living area of her home, these agents equipped with active firearms. Dr. Xander did not want his merchandise killed, however, he did need her brought down safely and securely. Taking her chances, our prey sprinted out onto the balcony over the living area before deciding that using the stairs went against her better judgment and flung herself over the railing. Considering she was half eldritch, the impact did not damage nor break her legs. However, she was stopped in her tracks when she turned and came face to face with the Doctor himself.

As always, his precious gem had not disappointed him, at least, not fully.

A soldier that had been behind the good Doctor fired a shot squarely into the chest of our half human, half eldritch -- propelling her backward and causing her to land quite ungracefully onto her back. 

Her lungs burned and seized as they clawed against her rib cage. Her throat constricted as it attempted to expel air and bring in more to replenish what was lost. Intense coughing fits seemed to be her only reward though as blood began seeping from the wound. The deep crimson red painted a picture of pain and the frailty of human life as it stained both her tank top and the skin that lay underneath. A frantic hand reached up and began tearing at the patch that covered her left eye, desperate to overpower the hands of death while blood trailed a path upon sleep worn lips and freshly polished floors.

A red orb swiveled wildly in its eye socket, its pupil a mere slit, darkness tracing the outer edge, bleeding into the colourless void that surrounded it. The creature, now free, was now able to use its powers to save the vessel that housed both it and its power. A small black tendril manifested as if out of nowhere before sliding within the wound to retrieve the bullet. Blood vessels healed, muscles mended, flesh stitched itself back together as if with an invisible thread. While all this was going on, Dr. Xander looked on with a smile that spoke of a man who was pleased to see that his creation had not mitigated itself over time, he was a carbon copy of a true psychopath.

Once the vessel was safe, the demon turned its attention onto its attackers. The vibrating orb suddenly stopped and became hyper fixated on Dr. Xander before the transformation started to take over. Bright yellowish fangs started protruding over blood stained lips, shadows began to distort the strands of human hair into tendrils of darkness. Secondary and tertiary eyes began forming in said darkness, peeling their eyelids open while their inhuman mouths spread their moist lips and showed off their own yellowish coloured fangs. 

Before the demon could begin the shed its human skin though, Dr. Xander snapped his fingers. This alerted another soldier to come forward and shoot a much more impressive tranquilizer into the neck of the creature. This caused an inhuman cry to be torn from the throat of what lay before them, prior to all physical changes practically dissolving away. What was left was nothing more than a shell, a helpless void of a human and an eldritch whose mind screamed to be let free while their body lay motionless.

Dr. Xander’s lips remained in that twisted smile as he kneeled down, allowing himself to get closer to his property. Even though the eldritch side was considered no longer a threat, he still reached over and picked up the discarded eye patch before covering the now lethargic looking demonic eyeball. Darkness once more shrouded the senses of his beloved weapon, such a sad reality he had to live in, but a necessary evil. Oh how he couldn’t wait for the day where his beloved child could run free and not be hindered by the reins this little girl had put on herself.

It was his fault really. If only he had been a better caregiver maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess right now. Ah well, c’est la vie!

Fingers traced patterns along her human scalp before delving into the tresses of her chocolate locks. Dr. Xander watched as the strands attempted to tangle themselves amongst his fingers before cascading back down to earth. He repeated this motion numerous times as his tongue snaked out and traced his lips, saliva reflecting in the moonlight as his vocal cords found purchase and began producing the dreaded sound that was his voice. Even his time within the States did nothing to erase his heavily rooted accent.

“Ah my little Fraulein, such a vallflover you vere ven ve first met. Now look at you. Such fiery passion you have! And who gave you zat passion, hmm?”

Said fire reflected deep within the cerulean orb of the human eye that stared defiantly back at the man who kneeled above her, at the man who touched her like a father would a child who had just finished having an epic temper tantrum. Regardless, lips parted and a whisper of air escaped loud enough for only the nearest of ears to hear.

“Go fuck yourself.”

The smile that Dr. Xander wore grew in depth and length at her retort, a deep chortle causing his chest to convulse with mirth. 

“Oh, such language~” 

Growing bored of the endless cycle of playful strands of hair, Dr. Xander trailed one of his fingers down the pale side of his treasure’s face before having it come to rest upon her bottom lip. Said lip was still stained with dried blood, however, this didn’t seem to bother the good Doctor at all. He gently applied pressure and watched with fascination as the plump muscle bent to his will, anger flaring up in cerulean depths because she could do nothing about it. 

“Ve should know better zan to use such vords Miss...vat do you go by now? Ah yes, you go by your internet handle most days now, Saber Viper. Very ostentatious”

Removing his disgusting finger from her lips, Dr. Charles Xander placed his now free hand upon the wooden floor next to his captives face before leaning in so close, his breath was caressing the dried blood and slowly bringing it back to life.

“Personally I prefer ze name I gave you. Shall I call you zat instead?”

* * *

Silence. Silence except the rushing of the wind. Where was she? Ah yes, she was on the back of her cat Zion. He had the uncanny ability to transform into a monstrous beast whenever the need suited him. Apparently, Dr. Xander’s lack of personal space had caused the demonic feline to take offense and attack him. The doctor’s super soldiers had not taken a liking to their boss being assaulted, so they immediately had unloaded their weapons upon her only friend.

She silently listened to the impact of padded feet against the earth as her companion continued to run. Zion should be dead and she should be back in the arms of her old captor. Yet here they were, free as birds as the saying went. Her laying face down, buried within a black forest of fur, both of them completely unharmed. How was that possible? 

The tranquilizers were still heavy in her bloodstream, the one free eyelid drooping with each passing second. It didn’t matter though. None of it mattered. Tonight proved that. 

She could run, but he would always find her.

**Author's Note:**

> Toss some reviews and comments my way~! Please and thank you!
> 
> >NOTE FROM AUTHOR<
> 
> Interactive Ask Blog Available!  
Converse with the characters as the story unfolds!  
Stay better updated when each chapter comes out!  
Come talk with me there as well!
> 
> https://black-hat-organization-files.tumblr.com/


End file.
